Toretto Christmas
by AngelFace24
Summary: Post-Fate of The Furious (Present Day): The family travel to Denver, Colorado for the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

_**Christmas 2017, 2 Years and 8 Months After FATF (Fate of The Furious)**_

Dominic Toretto watched his wife sleep peacefully in their bed. He had his elbow proped against his head and he was smiling at her calm face. He always wanted something more in his life but all he needed was her. She gave him so much that he wanted to make her happy. He took her and the kids with the rest of the family to Colorado for Christmas. He wanted to give her the perfect Christmas this year.

He leans over and softly kisses her lips. She kisses him back and smiles as her eyes slowly open.

"Good Morning."

"Mmm, Morning. Why is it so bright?" She says as she cuddles with her pillow.

"It gets like that when it snows."

She opens her eyes in shock. "What?"

"Come look for yourself."

She jumps out of bed and runs to their window. She opens the curtains and sees the snow falling in their front yard. The sun was out and the whole cabin resort was covered in thick layers of snow. The ground was crystal white while the trees were frozen and covered in ice. She looked at the little kids running around outside and realized it was little Brian and Jack laying with Samantha and Maya. Letty couldn't help but smile at the sight of seasonal beauty outside. She always wished to have the perfect Christmas but thought it was just a fantasy.

"It's real snow."

"It is." He says as he wraps his arms around her.

"The last time I saw snow like this was in Germany. I walked around and saw all these kids playing. I wondered what it would be like to play with my own. Having a family, a husband and a couple of kids. Having a big old house to spend all these holidays with." She leans back against his chest.

"Now you have that. Every year you were gone, I thought about you all the time. Seeing Jack and Mia together made me think about you and our own babies."

Letty turned her body around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She knew how he felt alone after he left the Dominican Republic and when he believed her to be dead. She never wanted them to be seperated again.

"You never have to feel like that ever again. Nothing is going to tear us apart again." She kisses him sweetly and pressed her forehead against his. He smiled and looked into her eyes. He ran his hand over her stomach and holds the enlarged bump that is her stomach.

"Four more weeks."

"You ready to have a daughter running around?"

"I just can't wait to meet her." He says as she holds her hand on top of his.

"We still haven't figured out a name for her yet."

"It'll come to us when we look at her."

"Well until then, we'll just keep calling her Thumper." They made it their nickname for the baby when she started kicking. "How did you know it would snow?"

"I called the guy who runs the place and he kept track of the snowfall so we'd get in before the yearly blizzard.

"You are amazing you know that."

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas."

He kisses her and they walk backwards to the bed together. He falls back and she straddles his waist. She kissed him on his lips and his neck as he held her hips. He pulls the silk tie of her velvet red robe when they heard a cry come from the baby monitor. They pull apart from each other and laughed in the creases of each other's necks.

"I never thought our own kids would be cock-blocking us?"

Dom laughs at her bluntness. "I never thought I'd get you pregnant with my baby either."

"I'm sorry, who kept me in bed the first three days of our honeymoon?"

"I wasn't the begging "Come inside me baby, Cum for me." He imitates her and she slaps his chest.

"You wanna get him?"

"Yeah." He pecks her lips with a kiss and gets out of bed. He opens the door to the adjoining room where their baby boy slept.

"Good Morning Luca. Did you sleep good buddy?" He says picking up his son out of the crib. He walks over to the rocking chair and sits down shshing his little boy out of his little cries. The baby boy stops crying instantly and looks up at his father. "You are just like your brother huh buddy. You just want to hang out with daddy don't ya."

"Papa" The baby babbles holding his hand up to him.

"You're going to be a big brother soon buddy." He holds his little hand in his and he kisses as he cradles him in his arms, thinking about the first time he held Luca in his in his hands.

 ** _23 Months ago (January 2016)_**

"Here comes a another contraction Letty. Now Push."

"Oh God" She screams as she pushes, squinting her face. She was sitting up in a hospital bed, legs bent to her waist. Dom is at her side holding her hand, being her rock through the pain.

"Your almost there baby."

"I can't. I'm so tired baby I can't. She cries as her head falls back on the pillow.

"Look at me Letty." She turns her head and he looks her in the eyes, running his hand over her sweaty forehead. "You are a strong and you are brave. And our little boy wants to meet his momma. So you gotta push one more time. I'm right here holding your hand baby okay."

"Okay." She nods her head slowly. She slowly sits back up and Dom wraps his arm around her shoulders. He kisses her forehead and coaches her through the contractions.

"Alright Letty, this is the last push. I'm going to count to one okay." The doctor says to her behind the curtain. Letty nods her head and breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth. "3,2,1 PUSH"

She screamed through the pushing and she falls back against the bed when she finishes. The sound of a little cry appears and both Dom and Letty look up to see the baby.

"And it's a boy." The doctor lifts up the baby and sets him of Letty's chest. He was covered in mucus and his eyes were open. Dom held the baby's back as Letty held his head covered by the little hat given to him.

"Hi Luca. I'm your mommy."

"I'm so proud of you Let. I knew you could do it." Dom says as he starts to tear up.

"I love you."

"I love you too. The both of you." He kisses her and kisses his baby boy's forehead. He holds his little hand with his pink and he grips it strongly. "Strong like his mother."

"Welcome to the family, Luca Anthony Toretto."

 ** _Present Day_**

"There's my boys." Dom looks up to see Letty standing by the door, smiling with his arms crossed. "You two having your private talks again?"

"We were talking about mommy being a superhero." He says as she walks to them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And how he's going to protect his little sister."

"Well the boys got the protective gene from you, so they are definetly going to protect the little angel." She says rubbing his shoulder with one hand and playing with Luca's soft brown hair with her fingers. "You know what would be great?"

"What?"

"You making us breakfast when we open presents."

"Anything for my love."

"You're such a dork sometimes." She says kissing his forehead.

"Yeah but I'm your dork."


	2. Chapter 2

Dom walks downstairs to find Brian, Roman, and Tej in the kitchen. They were making pancakes, waffles and scrambled eggs seperately. Mia and Ramsey were on the couch unwrapping presents by the tree while "How The Grinch Who Stole Christmas" plays on the TV.

"You guys have the men making breakfast?" He says as he walks into the living room.

"They're the ones who gave the kids leftover cookies that was suppose to be part of dinner for breakfast." Mia says.

"We didn't know they'd be up so early. They went to go play in the snow and saw us ." Brian says.

"But you guys gave them the cookies and milkshakes." Ramsey says.

"We didn't want it to go to waste." Roman says.

"Tell that to the pregnant woman upstairs waiting on breakfast." Dom says to him as he walks over to the counter of food.

"And you already know what happens when you eat her food." Ramsey says.

"She nearly bit my head off after I ate her baked chips." Roman says remembering how the fourth of July when Letty was pregnant with Luca.

"There's some leftover in the fridge for ya. I'll put some in a mug for her Dom." Brian says as he grabs the pitcher of vanilla milkshake out of the fridge.

"Thanks. Fill one for me too." He says as he takes a plate from the stack and starts putting food on it.

"Milkshakes for breakfast Dom, really?" Roman says

"Whatever Letty eats, I gotta eat with her." He replys.

"Now that's a smart husband." Mia says.

"How are the kids?"

"Hobbs and Sam are out there with them. Brian is building a snowman outside out front." Mia says.

"I know Letty wants to play with him but mini me has her occupied."

"Letty would still want to go, even if she's carrying cargo." Tej says as he hands him the shake in the mug with two candy canes inside.

"I wouldn't be surprised is she's ready to go right now."

He takes the tray in his hands and walks back up the stairs. The tray had pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, two blueberry muffins, and the vanilla shake in a mug. Dom loved feeding and pampering her and the baby. He enjoyed her being pregnant, her letting him spoil her.

 ** _Two Years and Six Months Ago (June 2015)_**

They pull up to this wide acred area in their dodge Ford. Dom had her blindfolded in the front seat as Little Brian watched Mickey Mouse in the backseat with headphones on. Dom steps out of the car and takes Brian out of his car seat. He sets him down and opens Letty's door, helping her out by her hand.

"Please tell me we aren't at the boarder right now?" She says to him as she's confused as to what was happening.

"I promise you're gonna be happy when you see it. Just follow my lead okay."

Letty walks slowly as she holds his hand. She goes up a set of steps and hears a door open in front of her. She felt her feet hit the wooden floor and smelled a coat of nearly dry pint on the walls.

"Alright baby. Take off the blindfold."

She takes off the blindfold and pushes her hair out of her face to look around. Her eyes open to see a big empty house and Brian playing with his car on the living room steps. She twirls herself around and looks around the area. The ceiling is so high and there was a fireplace. The windows are wide and the space was so big. She saw the kitchen and it looked so updated with the view of a steel oven door. The sunlight shined onto the marble counter tops, giving them an angelic glow.

"Dom, Where the heck are we?"

"West of LA. It's a six bedroom, five bathrooms. Pool and grill area in the back. Garage big enough for four cars. Backyard big enough." He says standing behind her.

"To roll down the hill with the kids."

"Just like you told me."

"You found the house."

"I built the house."

Letty turned around in shock at how he got this whole project together from under her nose. "When?"

"When you came home, I wanted to give you the live we should've had. So I found a realtor and they should me this land and it was big enough to build a home of our own. I got a team together and they finished it a couple of weeks ago. Mia and Brian were in on it too. That's why they put up with our mornings for so long."

"You've been building this for two years? Dom this is...more than I could imagine."

"This is our home. We are gonna fill this house with furniture, family pictures, and brothers and sisters for Brian." He puts his hands on her small bump through her denim overalls that ran to her knees.

"Well let's just see how this one turns out the next few year and maybe we can neagociate a number alright papa?" She says putting her hands on top of his.

"Mama." They turn around and look at Little Brian standing on his feet holding his car in his hand. "Mama."

"Did he just call me-"

"He did."

He walks over to them and Letty picks him up in her arms, hugging her neck around his little arms.

"Hey Bubba. This is our new home." She says to him tapping his nose, making him laugh.

"Home Sweet Home." He wraps his arms around him and kisses her.

 ** _Present Day_**

Dom pushes open her door with his foot carrying the tray. Letty is changing Luca's diaper on the bed, hunching over her belly enough to see him. It still amazes him that she manages to do her everyday duties while pregnant.

"You really are super woman."

She looks up to see him and smiles at him bringing her breakfast in bed. "Look at you being my manservant."

"You know you're the queen of every castle." He says walking in the room.

"I think we should get a head start on potty-training. He's been on and off the diapers and we'd be getting done quicker than with Brian."

"Okay, we can start when we get home." He sets tthe tray on the nightstand and takes the baby off the bed and into his arms. He hands Letty and her eyes light up with joy at the sight. It was topped off with whipped cream, caramel syrup, and a cany cane sticking out of it.

"Thank you." She takes it in her hands and tips the straw into her mouth. "Now this is a good Christmas morning."

"Yes it is."

"Did we miss the kids opening presents?"

"They got distracted by the snow. They'll be worn out by the time they walk in so we'll do their presents later."

"Good. I want to see Brian's face when he sees what we got him."

"Me too." He kisses her forehead as she turns on the TV to watch The Santa Clause movie. Dom holds Luca in his arms as he grabs himself a piece of their chocolate chip pancakes. He feeds a little to Luca and gets some melted chocolate on his little lips. He sticks out his little tongue and wipes his mouth clean. Dom laughs at how his little man could eat so quickly without haste.

"Just like his daddy." She says making him laugh.

"He gets the appetite from both of us." He says tapping a little whip cream on his nose from his milkshake.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom and Letty ate their breakfast in bed with Luca and went downstairs to open presents with the kids. They still had energy after spending the morning playing in the snow. Letty sat down on the couch and sets Luca down on the floor. He goes toward the presents as Dom went to the closet to get Brian and Luca's presents they were hiding. The kids unwrapped their presents and screamed with joy at the different toys and clothes they got from everyone that they received. The went to their stockings and found so much candy inside them. Letty smiled at how happy the kids were with their presents. She was so excited for the boys to see their presents. She turns around to see Dom around the corner, he pulls the little cars into the living room.

"Brian, Luca. Look what daddy's got?" She says to the kids.

The two little boys turn around and see Dom pushing two black toy Dodge Chargers big enough for the boys to drive. The hoods were down and it had their names on the plated behind them. They jump and run towards their father. They got into their cars and Dom pushes their cars to the open area of the main foyer of the house for them to drive around.

"That's so cute." Mia says as she holds Maya up to look in her stocking.

"How did you two get those over here?" Brian asks.

"We put down this address when we made the order."

"Good thing we came on the jet cause that would never had fit in the car if we drove." Tej says as he manuvers his new drone.

"We're gonna have them flown on a different flight before we leave." Letty says as she wraps herself in her robe.

"Tia, what did you get Tio for Christmas ?" Jack asks as he plays with his remote control car.

"The baby is Tio's present." She says patting her belly.

 ** _One Year Ago, Christmas 2016_**

 ** _Havana, Cuba_**

Dom found a nice big house for his family in Cuba to live in. It was like a palace. Twelve bedrooms and ten bathrooms. A big backyard and a pool in the back. It was gated and it had security at all times to protect them. He had so much wealth and he wanted to give that back to his family. Money was no expense and it only cost half a million to put it all together. This Christmas, Dom and Letty brought the boys to Cuba to spend the holidays with the family.

Letty is fast asleep in the Toretto family house as the clock struck twelve. She was curled in her blanket when she felt someone shake her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her husband's eyes looking at her. She smiled as she looked at him in his Santa costume. He had on the big red suit and white beard covering his mouth.

"Hola Santa." She yawns.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Toretto."

"Did the kids like Santa coming to visit?"

"They did. I sat down and ate cookies with them, told them the story of Saint Nico, and tuck all eighteen of them to bed."

"Did any of them see you sneak in here?"

"No. Luca was the last one down. Those cookies had me wobbling like the real santa."

"Well I hope you aren't too tired to open your present."

"Oh ." He kisses her. She laughs at his old man voice.

"You sound cute in your Santa voice."

"Let me get your gift out."

"From where?"

"I hid it in my suitcase."

Dom walks overs to their suitcases as Letty sits up on the side of the bed. He unzips the bag and takes out a small red box. He walks back to her and gets on his knees. She wraps herself in her robe and crosses her legs in front of him.

"Merry Christmas Baby." He hands it to her and she opens the box. She pulls out a gold heart-shaped locket with small pictures of Brian and Luca in them. There was a small carved plate in the middle for more pictures later on.

"Oh Dom, it's beautiful."

"I took the kids to get their pictures taken for them. It was a struggle to get them to stand still. I don't know how you get them to stay calm."

"It's a struggle on it's own. This is so sweet Dom. This makes my gift look like a gas station hat."

"Letty, your gift is amazing. The watch is great."

"It's an Apple Watch Dom. I could've used it to get a real gift or used it for the house."

"Baby, look at my arm." He rolls up his sleeve and shows her the watch. There's a slideshow of pictures of them together, with the boys, and just the boys by themselves. "I never thought I would have something like this. Good things and a beautiful wife and family. We are living a good life and are blessed. We never have to worry about keeping the lights on, what we're going to eat the next day, if we have a home to go back to. We get to be happy and have stability. Don't be afraid to be happy and enjoy what we have."

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe that we have all of this. I'm so thankful to have this life with you." She says running her hands down his face.

"I wouldn't want to have it with anybody else."

She pulls him towards her and pulls down his white beard, showing his face covered in stubble around his mouth and chin. She kisses him and he immediately wraps his arms around her. She wraps her legs around her and pulls her body forward. She pulls on his red suit and opens the buttons to the bottom.

"Is it weird that I think you're kind of hot in this santa suit?" She says running her hands down his sweaty chest.

"No, kind of kinky but we've done worse before." He says pulling his beard back up to his face. "I think I need a quick break from traveling all night."

"I guess Mrs. Clause isn't exactly the most giving huh?"

"Not very much. It's a lonely night every year."

"I think you deserve a night for yourself since it's Christmas day." She says as she unties her black robe and revealed her cherry red lingerie. Dom's eyes bugged out wide open when her saw her. Her breasts were pushed up and covered in lace. Her panties were thin and tight around her pelvis.

"My my...your husband must be a lucky man."

"He is but he isn't here."

She took his hands and spread them on her thighs as she opened her legs to him. He moves himself closer to her and unbuckles his large belt, letting it fall to the ground. She pulls down his pants and saw the bulge pushing through his boxer briefs. She pulled them down and his erection sprung free, dripping precum from the tip. She takes him in his hand and moves her hand up and down his length. She holds her free hand on the back of his neck and holds him to her neck. He pants as his body react

"Does she do this for you?"

"No..Uh. She doesn't." He moans into her neck. He grip her legs around his body as she continues her stroking.

"Tell me what you want Santa."

"I want..to feel you." She stops her stroking and takes his hands, moving them to her hips.

"Take them off."

He pulls her panties from her legs and throws them to the side. He positions himself in front of her and thrusts himself into her body. She grips his shoulders as he started stroking inside her. She moans into her neck as she tries not to wake anyone in the house. They kiss each other and begin a pulsing rhthym together. He holds her ass cheeks as he thrusts into her body.

"Your so wet. God your so tight."

"Oh god baby, you feel so good." She says letting her head fall back. He pushes her down on the bed and the angled push into her makes her body shook, bringing her to orgasm."UUGH" She pants her breath and her vision was blurred as she continues to feel him thrust into her body. The heat reignites her ongoing high as she comes down from her orgasm.

"You're so beautiful." He kisses her breasts as he strokes her body. She wraps her legs around him and moves her pelvis upward to rub against him. She arches her back and takes off bra, freeing her breasts. She flips them over and she's now straddles his waist, him still inside her. She bends over and he takes one in his mouth. She starts to move herself up and down his length, groaning as he suckled at her breast knowing how it turned her on. She pulls herself up and takes his hands, putting them on her breasts. She circled her hips as he groped her breasts.

"You like that papa?"

"Soo good. Fuck!, just like that baby."

He kept his hands on her breasts as she held onto his shoulders. She cried as she felt her body want to convulse. She looked down at their union by the hilt and felt the connection feeling the same as it was on their honeymoon. She bends down and kisses him as they move their hips together in a slow and sensual pace.

"I'm gonna cum. Do you want me to stop?" He says, still pretending to be in character. She looks into his eyes and holds his cheek in her hand.

" I want you to put a baby inside me." She whispers.

"What?" He says sitting up a little to where his head and shoulders were elevated.

"I'm ready to try. I want make a baby with you."

"Letty I.."

"Shshsh..no more talking. Just fuck me baby, just fuck me." She says she humps his body. He held her hips and controlled her body, easing her slowly down on his body. His mind was swirling around with so much in the moment. They had spoke about wanting more kids a few moths before but Letty said she needed time to think about the decision. He wanted to have as many babies as possible with her.

"Hold on to me baby." He says to her.

She wraps his arms and legs around him and without disconnecting, he sits up and stands up holding her body. He turns around and lays them down on the bed. He hovers her body and thrusts into her. He holds her legs at his hips as she held onto his hips. He kisses her passionately and she kissed him back with such affection. They bring their pace up as they reach the edge.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." She says as she squeezes her walls around him. He thrust into her three more times and they came together. He falls onto her body and they held each other as he was still inside her. He laid his head on her shoulder and she kisses him softly. He slowly pulls out and breathed heavy against each other's faces. He pulls the bed covers over their bodies and laid together.

"Did you mean it?" He asks her as he looks into her eyes.

"Every word. I want us to have another baby."

"I just thought you wanted to wait longer after Luca?"

"Our family started faster than we thought it would. I love every child that come into our lives. We lost so much time and I don't want us to miss out on more. What do you think?"

"Three babies sounds crazy but really fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. We talked about having five kids. Maybe it's time for baby number three."

She smiles and kisses him passionately, both smiling against each other lips. They were excited to have another baby together. Expanding their family was something they spoke about two years ago when Letty couldn't remember and they were figuring out their relationship. They never thought two years later they would be married with two children and planning on a third.

"You think that was the one?" He says as he pants his breath.

"I don't know but practice doesn't hurt." She says nudging her nose again his He turns onto his side and puts his hand on her stomach.

"I hope it's a girl."

"What if it's a boy?"

"We'll say him and try again."

"DOM" She says hitting his chest.

"I'm kidding but we already have two boys. I think a girl would be nice to have."

"Even if she's like her mommy?"

"As long as your her mom and I'm the dad."

Letty smiled at him and laid on his chest and in his arms as he held her body. He kisses her forehead and sang to her as they fell asleep, dreaming about their baby that's soon to come.

 ** _Eight Months Ago, April 2017_**

Dom held Letty in his arms in the bathtub of their hotel room. They wanted to spend the weekend away in the city for their anniversary. They had been trying to have a baby since the beginning of the year and nothing had come back positive. They both had tests done and everything came back fine but Letty was worried that something could be wrong with her that's causing them to not conceive. They had an check up earlier this week that made her worry.

"What if something's wrong?" She says.

"Nothing is wrong." He says rubbing her shoulders.

"You heard what the doctor said." She said resting her head against her arm.

"That doesn't mean you can't get pregnant again."

"My uterus is a deflated punching bag. I'm lucky I made it through giving birth with Luca."

"That doesn't mean we can't have a baby. She just said it may take a while longer than we thought. We can still try and if we can't, we can have a surrogate or adopted. It's not your fault."

"I know baby, it just hurts to feel like I failed you."

"You didn't fail me. This is beyond our control. Let's just have to pray that when the time comes, god will give us a miracle again." He says hugging her body close to him, her back against his front. "Let's not think about it tonight. Let's just focus on us."

"Okay." She holds his arms and kisses his hand.

"For all we know, the problem could be me."

"What are you talking about?" She turns her body around.

"All the years we've had sex and I've only got you pregnant once. Let, what if my boys gave up on me already."

"That's not true, you are healthy enough to make babies. That doesn't make you any less of a man." She straddles him and puts her hands on the side of his face. She kisses him and they end up making out for a while. She gets a crazy idea in her head and pulls apart from the kiss.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Did you bring the pot brownies that Brian gave you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Let's get high."

"You wanna do pot brownies?" He asks her.

"It's not like we hadn't done it before. It can get us relaxed and forget about this baby stuff." She says looking up at him.

"Alright." Dom can't argue with his wife. They needed a little break and some relief of tension.

"Can we have room service too?"

"Sure baby."

They get out the tub and wrap themselves in soft white bathrobes. They heat up the brownies in the room's microwave and order room service as they knew they would get the munchies. They eat two of the brownies and hid the rest in their bags. Room service came to their door and Dom aid the waiter and put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door knob. He rolls in the cart and it has burgers, french fries, pizza, and milkshakes for when they get the munchies.

"You feel anything yet?" he asks.

"No. I think it has me eating before it kicks in." She says as she eats french fries at the foot of the bed on her stomach. He sits down in bed next to her and puts his hand on her rear. She laughs as he rubs her cheek. "You giving me a booty rub?"

"Mmhm. You used to like em whenever you were hungover."

"That's cause you wore me out from having sex the night before."

"But you still liked it."

"You know how to get your girl in the mood huh."

"There's more that I can show in bed."

"Okay then." She moves off her stomach and gets under the covers. "Show me."

He smirks and gets in bed with her. He gets on top of her and in between her legs. She laughs as he starts kissing her legs and girates a little. He looks up at her and she's biting her lip.

"That tickles?" He says to her and she nods. He moves her legs to his side and pulls on the strap of her robe. He puts his hands on her bare breasts and massages them. Letty closes her eyes and she starts moaning.

"You're trying to make me wet huh?" She asks him.

"Their just so big, like big bags of pudding." He says playing with her nipples.

"You calling my tits pudding?"

"Did you eat an extra brownie?"

"I think the weed's hitting."

"So hot..." She moans.

"Glad you like what you see."

"No, it's hot, I'm sweating like a pig."

He reaches to the bucket of champagne and got an ice cube. He puts it in his mouth and moves it down her body. He circles around her breasts and down her stomach. She doesn't shiver but arches her back as she moans out his Dom. He moves back up her body and kisses her, slipping the ice into her mouth. She crunches the ice and it dissolves her mouth.

"You cooled off?"

"Yeah, it was cold as shit but I'm not hot anymore." She looks down and saw his cock sprung up against her pelvis. "You got off on that?"

"It got me hard." She sits up on her elbows and she feels herself dripping on her hand. She takes his member in his hand and rubs the liquid on him.

"You remember how you used to fuck when we were high? How you'd be pushing in like a hammer."

"Yeah, you came so much in bed." He groaned as she kept moving her hand. She suddenly stops and sits up in bed, turning around facing the wall and headboard of the bed. She takes off her robe and pushes her ass forward to him.

"Show me how much of a man you are.

He moves on his knees and held her hips, pressing her back to his front. He kisses her neck as he slips his hand between her leg, rubbing her mound. She moans and her head falls back on his shoulder. He inserts himself inside her and she grabs the headboard to steady herself. He rolls his hips upward as she pushed back against him. She turns her head around and kisses him. She grabs his ass cheek and kept him inside to the hilt. She begins closing her walls around him and he groans into her neck. He starts jerking inside her and grips her hips as he keeps thrusting.

"You like that baby?"

"GAWD, I'm gonna burst."

"You wanna cum?" She moans.

"I wanna cum."

He grabs her hips and thrusts into her vigirously and they both groaned and screamed as they came together. He pulls out of her slowly and holds her body close to him. He pulls the covers and eases her into the bed. He lies down next to her and holds her, resting his head in her neck.

"You..are..a vixen." He says panting.

"I wasn't the only one Christian Grey."

"I forgot how it turns us into fucking rabbits." He groans into her neck.

"Me too. I fucking love you." She says turning her head to him.

"I fucking love you." He kisses hers he slides his hand down her side. He rests his hand on her stomach and she puts her hand on top of his as they continue their lovemaking.

 _ **Six Months Ago, June 2017**_

Letty is working under the hood of her red corvette in the garage when Dom comes in from the kitchen. He sneaks up behind her and grabs her ass.

"What are you doing? You are suppose to be upstairs playing with the kids."

"They got tired of me and they are watching paw patrol upstairs." he says wrapping her arms around her waist.

"So you came down here to make out with your wife?"

"Yeah and them sum" He kisses her neck, making her laugh.

"Okay, before you do that do you mind check the battery here? I think the wires are messed up."

"Sure." He goes over to the car and he sticks his hand in between the wires and feel something nudged in there. He pulls it out and he sees that it's a small pink rattle. "I think Luca threw this in there." He says shaking it.

"It's not Luca's." She says to him.

"Then who's is it for?"

"The new kid."

He goes from confused to shocked as he looks back down at the rattle. His started to smile and covered his mouth feeling completely surprised.

"Letty are you pregnant?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"But I thought you were gonna go back on the pill?"

"I was going to but when I went back in this week and they found a little Toretto bean growing in here."

"We're really pregnant?"

"We're pregnant baby."

He runs to her and hugs her, lifting her off her feet. He was so happy to know that their trying paid off and she was close to giving up until now.

"How far are you?"

"Almost seven weeks." He heard the number and he went back through his mental calandar and realized that they conceived right before they left for Mexico to track down Cipher.

"Wait, so the time we got high.."

"I guess we made a pot baby." She laughs and he laughs along with her.

"Let's not tell this kid that." He says touching her belly.

"Okay." They hug and he kisses her forehead, holding his wife and unborn child.

 ** _The Present_**

After opening presents, the whole family played in the snow together. Snowball fights and sleigh riding around the resort, enjoying Christmas day. After a long day of play, they all got ready for Christmas dinner.

"You ready baby?" Dom says to her from the bed as he's focused on tying his tie.

"Hang on a sec." She replies back to him. She opens the bathroom door and walks out in a red velvet long sleeved maxi dress with a short slight at her calve. Dom stood up putting on his jacket and smiles at her.

"Look at my girl."

"Yeah, We got a problem." She says sudtley.

"What is it ? Are the pipes frozen?"

"No, it's not those pipes. It's my pipe, my water broke."


	4. Chapter 4

Dom looked at his calm wife in shock. He didn't know what to do. The baby isn't due for four more weeks, two states away from their doctor, and the roads were covered in snow. It could be braxton hicks or actual labor but they needed to go to a hospital.

"Are you sure?" He asks her.

"I just had a gush of fluid fall out of me while I was taking a piss. This is happening."

"Okay okay. Uhh..alright. We can use the car to get to the hospital. It'll be slow but we'll get there."

"There's ten inches of snow outside."

"It won't stop the truck."

"What about clothes for the baby?"

"They got gift shops. We'll get her a couple of onesies and we can find a car seat tomorrow." He says frantically trying to fill the suitcase with clothes. She wobbles over to him and takes his hand.

"Dom honey, you need to sit down for me okay." He sits and she stands in front of him."Now I'm going to change out of this dress while you go downstairs and called the guy from the front cabin where we checked in. There's gotta be a hospital that's close by."

"How are you so calm right now? I thought you'd be panicking right now."

"Oh no, I'm only calm because I know how this goes the second time around. I got good ten minutes before these contractions hit me light a freight train. So go downstairs and call him, then come get me." She says.

"Okay. I'll make the call and we'll find a way out of here."

"Don't tell the kids, I don't want them freaking out. I love you." She kisses him and she walks back into the bathroom.

Dom takes off his jacket and throws it on the bed. He goes into the hallway and gets on his phone with the front desk.

"Front Desk" The cheery voice elates.

"Hi, This is Dom Toretto in Cabin 6. My wife just went into labor and we need to get to a hospital nearby."

"Well the hospital is about eight miles east of the resort but there is a birthing center about two miles into town."

"Okay. Do you think the jeep would be able to get through the snow?"

"Yes, the car has snow tires to trek through but you have to be cautious while driving. If you can't get out, we have a horse and carriage that can get you there."

"Alright, what's the name of the birthing center?"

"The Valley Cloud Birthing Center."

"Okay, Thank you."

He races downstairs and sees everyone in the living room. He needed to get Brian and Mia away so they could help them sneak out of the house.

"Hey Bri, Mia. Can I talk to you guys for a second?" The couple gets up off the couch and walk over to Dom whose standing by the stairs. "Okay I need you guys to help me but you can't tell everybody else or freak out the kids."

"Dom what's wrong? You're scaring me." Mia says to him.

"Letty's water just broke. I got to get her to the birthing center in town. I need you guys to make sure the kids don't see us and watch them until we're back."

"Are you sure it's the real one?" Brian asks him.

"Yes we're sure." They turn to see Letty standing at the top of the stairs in her red leggings and puffy black coat.

"Baby I haven't warmed up the car yet." He says to her quietly so no one else could hear.

"Your daughter doesn't care. She's running the show buster."

"You know she ain't playing when she calling you the buster." Brian says to Dom.

"Can we go now?" She says.

"Let me help you honey." Mia goes up the stairs and takes Letty's hand to go down the stairs.

"You guys gonna make it through in the jeep?" Brian asks.

"Yeah. They have snow tires so we can make the two miles." He says grabbing his snow jacket.

Letty and Mia get down the stairs and she helps her re-adjust her coat as Letty fixes her pink beanie on her head."You guys are good with the kids?"

"We'll be fine. You two just get to the birth center." Mia says.

"Alright let's get on the road." Dom says as he opens the door.

"Let's make some babies, it'll be fun honey." She says walking out of the house.

"She loves me, I swear." He says walking out the door behind her.

 _ **Two Years and Nine Months Ago, March 2015**_

 _ **Havana, Cuba**_

Dom and Letty lay in bed together as the fan blows towards the bed. Dom holds his with in his arms as she lays her head in the crook of his neck. He kisses the top part of her nose and she smiles as she slowly wakes up. She opens her eyes and moves her head up to look into his eyes,nudging her nose against his.

"Hi Husband."

"Hi Wife."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I never want to leave. I know we've been here a day but I love it here. The people, the culture, and the food. So much to offer on this little island." She says as she traces her fingers on his chest.

"Good cause I'm not letting you out of this bed." He says as he pulls her on to his chest, making her laugh. She straddles his waist and he sits up on his hands. She wraps her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her hips. "Can I tell you something?"

"Mmhm."

"Seeing yo with the family yesterday got me thinking about us." He says as he slides his hand up her blush pink nightie to her face, touching her cheek.

"You want us to move to Cuba now?"

"No. But now that we're together and we're happy, we can build a life and maybe...a family of our own."

"You want kids?"

"Do you want them?"

"I always knew you would want them but we just never talked about when."

"We've lost so much time together and I never thought we'd get the chance and now we do."

"We would make some really cute babies."

"So what do you say, you wanna make a few babies with me?"

"Well, you said a lot so..I guess we better get to work."

He laughs and kisses her, laying back down on the bed and bringing her back down with him.

 _ **Present**_

"Alright baby, take it easy." Dom helps Letty out of the truck in front of the birthing center. He holds her hand and shoulder as they walk to the front door of a building and a nurse walks up to the door with a wheelchair. She opens the door fr them and they walk through.

"Hi I'm Josie. are you Dom and Letty?"

"Yes, did somebody call for us?"

"Jerry from the hotel called and said you were coming." She helped Letty into the wheelchair and wheeled her through the lobby. the area looked like a hospital only smaller. "Is this your first?"

"Our second. Please tell me you can give me an epidural." Letty groans as her contractions speed up. A doctor comes out of a room at the end of the hall in navy blue scrubs. He's quiet old and has a stephescope around it's neck.

"Well hello there. Who's ready to have a baby?" He says.

"Now's not the best time for jokes." Dom says to him seeing Letty point bullet eyes of anger at him.

"How far apart are her contractions?" He asks.

"There five minutes apart." Dom says as Letty squeezes her hand.

"Looks like your baby ready to come out. We may not be able to give you medication for the pain."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Letty says as her head falls back.

"We have several birth methods in aiding through labor."

"What's the best one?" Letty says.

"We have several birthing baths that are helpful."

"We'll do it." Letty blurts out.

"Letty, are sure?" Dom asks her.

"I don't freaking care. I want this kid out now...AHHHH." She screams as another contraction hits.

"Let's get you to a room." The doctor orders.


	5. Chapter 5

**10:24 PM (Four Hours Into Labor at The Center)**

There were five other women in labor at the Valley Cloud Center. A nurse and midwife were assigned on standby to take care of Letty. They set up a room for her and it included a bed, birthing tub, and a small examination station for the baby. The baby was coming faster than they were both expecting. The midwives on staff helped prep Letty and get her into the tub. She was nervous about this birth because this wasn't their plan. She wanted a hospital with epidurals and medication. But she realized the baby isn't going to go by her plan. Letty was in a white bathing bath in her grey sports bra and her hair in a ponytail. She gripped onto the tub as her contractions got stronger. Although tough to bear, laboring in the tub felt more comfortable. The warm water helped her trek through the pain. Dom was in the tub behind her, her back against his front, holding her and helping her breathe. He was stripped down to his boxers briefs and massaged her arms to help relief some of the pain in her body.

"How much loanger?" She cried out. The duola sits on the side of the tub and checks Letty's cervix in the water.

"The baby's head is showing. It's time to push."

"Her head is out?" Dom says.

"The top portion is. It's full of dark brown hair."

"She does?" Letty cries.

"Just like her mommy. Are you ready to push baby?"

"I'm ready." She sits up and lays her head against his cheek. He takes her hands and she claps her fingers around his.

"Alright Letty. On the count of three you're going to push. 1..2..3. PUSH

Those were the seven hardest minutes of her Letty. Letty pushed with her all everytime and was exhausted but kept going. Dom was right there cheering her on and holding her hand. One last push did the job as a small pink figure emerge from the water in the duola's hands. The sound of a cry screeched through the room.

"It's a girl."

The two parents were immediately in tears. Seeing their daughter made the hours of labor absolutely worth it. She put the baby on Letty's bended legs so her and Dom could see her. Letty holds her sensitive head and her bottom while her back laid on her legs. Her eyes were closed and she let out little whimpers. Letty and Dom held her little hand with their fingers.

"She's so beautiful." She cries looking at her baby girl.

"She's perfect." He kisses his wife's forehead.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked him.

"Yes" He takes the scissors and cuts the portion marked off where they tied the line of string.

"What are we gonna call her?" He asked.

"What about Camila?"

"I don't remember that from our list."

"I don't know. It just came to mind."

"She looks like she could be a Camila."

"Camila Toretto." When she says it, the baby opens her little eyes. They both laugh at her response.

"I guess she agrees. Camila it is."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Letty and Camila were transported to the hospital. Camila was checked by several doctors and was perfectly healthy for n baby delivered early. Dom and Letty spent the morning after Christmas holding their daughter. He sat next to his wife on the bed as he held the baby girl's little head. Letty was in a soft pink fluffy robe and her hair was straight and dried from the water. She smiled as her baby girl cooed as she looked up at them. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and was dressed in a white and purple stripped onesie.

"This little lady knows how to make an entrance." He says.

"She really does. We aren't going to cheat her out of presents right?"

"Damn, you're right. She's a Christmas baby. We can do secret presents and not tell the boys."

"I hate for her to feel like she missed out on a birthday."

"She won't miss out. She has two things to celebrate."

"She does huh. You know what else she has? Your nose."

"Well she definetely has your hair." He says playing with her smooth little curls on her head. Camila smiles a little as her father plays with her hair.

"Look at daddy's little girl. She's already in love with you."

"She's so beautiful. It's weird how the feeling is different with Luca when he was born."

"I know. This one was more intense but I felt more closer to her being in the water. And you were my rock through this whole thing. Thank you for being my baby daddy."

"Thank you for being my baby mama and giving me the most amazing present."

"You're welcome. I'm expecting a really good push gift after this."

"I promise you'll get it."

"Thank you." She kisses his lips and kisses Camila's little forehead.

"And no boy is coming within a mile of her."

"Dom, come on. The kid's a day old."

"With your looks and temper, we have a trouble maker on our hands."

"She won't be that bad." She says laying her head on his shoulder."Only time will tell." They hear a knock at the door and Letty yells to come in. The while family comes in with balloons, stuffed animals, and presents for the baby.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this." Dom says.

"We wanted to welcome the new member of the family." Brian says holding Maya.

"No really, you guys didn't have to. We get to go home tomorrow. Can you bring the boys over." Mia brought Little Brian and Luca over to the step stool of the bed and was by their mother's side. "This is your little sister Cami guys."

"She looks mad." Brian says looking at his sister's face, making all the adults laugh.

"No bud, she's just tired from last night. She's not a morning person." Mia says to him.

"That's definetely your baby Dom." Hobbs jokes.

"So what's the baby girl's name?" Brian asks Dom

"Everyone, meet Camila Eva Toretto."


End file.
